crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Keeps Me Calm
Oh! Visitors? I haven't had any of those since the incident. What? I seem too calm to be in a straightjacket that's chained to the wall? You also wanna know about my headphones? Well, I suppose I could tell you the story, but I only have five songs to do so. When the music stops, I become a little... unpredictable. My name is Melody Muse. I lived in Shadow River with my parents and my twin sister, Harmony two years ago. I know, Melody and Harmony. You see our dad was a music teacher at our high school and our mom was his assistant. Music was everything to them. It kinda spread throughout the family. I sang in choir and my sister played flute in band. People commented all the time how music was more important to us than even each other. One time, I remember, shit!, I only have four songs to explain it now. It was the day before prom. I asked my sister if she found a date yet. "Yeah, didn't you?" I gave an embarrassed no as a response. "I was going to ask Andrew, but I pussied out." "Prom's tomorrow sis!" She said. "Everyone has a date who are you going to ask this last minute?" "What about us?" I still remember how those bastards sound. Jerry and Terry Ferral, or as everyone called them, the Terror Twins. They were only sixteen and they had a record of theft, arson, and even attempted murder. The jury believed their sob story and decided that it was self defense, the morons. "Not on your life." I hissed. "We wouldn't go with you if you were the last people on earth." "You two don't know who you're talking to do you?" Jerry smirked. "We will get even. See you tomorrow girls." Terry shared his twin's smirk and they left. We figured that the worse thing that would happen was the typical public humiliation that they tried to pull or that they would key or slash the tires to our car, but we felt that no matter what they did, it wouldn't be nearly as bad as them taking us to prom. After that scare, I asked Andrew if he wanted to go to prom with me, and to my surprise, he was wanted to ask me too, but pussied out until the last second. We both laughed, and I forgot about the Terror Twins. That night, I pulled out my strapless white dress that I wore at my cousin's wedding. It was a little fancy for prom, but I figured that it would have to do on such short notice. The next day, after my sister and I's hair appointment, our dates picked us up and we went to prom. As we walked in, my sister's date Justin said, "Wow! The juniors did a wonderful job with the decorations." Truth be told, I thought that he was gay. He was killed before I could ask him though. We all had a great time. Then it just happened. Around 12:30, Andrew and I were dancing while Harmony and Justin were taking a break and resting at the tables. Next thing I know someone screamed, "Oh my GOD! The Terror Twins are here with guns!" I prayed that it was a prank that the guns were fake. Andrew put his hands on my shoulders and gave a shaky smile in a failed attempt to help me calm down. "Melody! Harmony! This is your last chance, wanna finish out the night on a date with us?" Terry called. "Or are things going to get a little bloody?" Jerry smirked, cocking his gun. "Leave them alone!" Justin said trying to tackle down one of the twins. Terry shot him in the head, killing him instantly. "Anyone else gonna get close?" Terry called. No one moved. "Hey Jerry. That guy's holding your lady. You gonna take that?" "Not on his life." Jerry smirked and shot Andrew. My once white dress was splattered in his blood and I shrieked. Andrew, like Justin, was dead. "Last chance Harmony." Terry said. "You coming or are you gonna die?" "I'm not going with you. Please just stop. Melody and I will say that you killed them in self defence, just don't kill anyone else." Terry glared at her. "I gave you a fair warning, you whore." He said and shot my sister. At the same moment, the panicked DJ turned off the music. "NO!!!!" I screamed. I ran towards my sister's corpse. I started to cry and at that same moment, something just snapped. I completely stopped crying and walked up to the twins. "The music stopped. You killed my music." "What did she say, Terry?" Jerry asked in confusion. "She said that we killed her music. Harmony deserved it, Melody. She knew that she would die if she declined." I started to laugh. I didn't know why, but I laughed and laughed and laughed. Without much control, I punched Terry in the chest as hard as I could. He gasped in shock and fell flat on his back. I stomped on his chest as hard and as fast as I could until I felt my heel get caught in between his ribs. I tore it out with a small chunk of flesh. He looked at me in terror, blood coming out of his mouth. He was bleeding to death. "Poor wittle Terry. Does your chest hurt? I know what will make you forget about your poor wittle chest." I walked over to the fire extinguisher on the wall and tore it off. I slammed it as hard as I could on his leg. He screamed and it sounded like music to my ears. "Your broken leg. Hahahahahahahahaha." I stomped on his chest once more. He gave a final breath and died. I then walked over to Jerry. "Stay back!" He said pointing the gun at my head. I laughed. "I thought that you wanted to go out on a date with me. I'm so hurt." I smirked taking a step towards him. "Oh God." He whispered in fear taking a step back. I sprayed the extinguisher in his face. He screamed and shot blindly killing a girl right behind me. I skipped over to him. He gave me the same terror filled look that his twin gave me. I kissed his mouth. "Thanks for the kiss goodnight. I wanted to be with you a little bit longer but you look tired. In fact, you look like you're about to fall asleep," I hit his head with the fire extinguisher as hard as I could. "Goodnight, Love! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He passed out from the first hit, but three more hits put him right to sleep... forever. I took both the twins' guns and shot blindly at the crowd. Laughing at the sounds of terror. Laughing even harder at the ones screaming when their dates fell right beside them dead. My last victim that night was the DJ. As he fell, he hit play on his computer. The music helped calm me down. I looked around in terror at what I have done. The police came in at that moment. I told them what I did and they took me out of the building. I went berserk the instant I couldn't hear the music. I punched one cop in the face and bit the others hand until it broke. They knocked me out and I woke up in a music filled cell. I went to court the next day and they said that I was not guilty due to insanity. They put me in a straightjacket and slapped a pair of headphones on me. What? No that's not it. Just a little more and you can go, I promise. Things seemed to be going good. The nurse would reset my music and leave me be. My parents would visit too, so that was nice. One day, though, the nurse forgot to reset my music and I had about four songs left when my parents came to visit. I knew that I was losing control, because I didn't want them to know my music wasn't reset. I usually was better about reminding people about this you see. I said to them, "Wanna know what I felt when Harmony died? My world collapsed. I knew that everyone wanted to kill my music some more. I refuse to think that she truly died. If she did, then the music wouldn't have stopped with her. She's alive in the music! The only music that she doesn't live in is Terror Music. I decided to name it after Jerry and Terry the Terror Twins. You like it." I smiled, but they stared at me in shock. "Sweetie, did someone reset your music?" My dad said in fear. "No Daddy, but my music is over now. You were in here when it died, so you two must've killed it. Hahahahaha!" I strangled my dad with my straight jacket and found his pocket knife. I picked up the knife with my teeth and cut myself free, and slashed my mom's throat. It took four security guards and three nurses to get me to calm down with music again. Speaking of I'd run if I were you, I actually ran out of music by the time you came in. Why are you laughing? Oh, you don't think that I'll be much of a threat chained to the wall. Why do you think I told you that story, I had to distract you so that I could get loose without anyone noticing, and they didn't take away my daddy's knife! I hid it in my sock while they were trying to get me back into a straightjacket. Hahahahahahahahaha! So, here's my question for you! Who wants to die first!? Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment